


Single dads united

by Wolf___Spirit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Daniel Larusso is a father and mother in the same person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Johnny is really trying, Karate, M/M, Single Parent Daniel LaRusso, Single Parent Johnny Lawrence, Slow Burn, Some Humor, adventures of first timers parents, babies care, before Cobra Kai, enemies to joint parents to lovers, falling in love with their karate rival after deciding to raise their children together, labels can change, lawrusso, much fluff, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf___Spirit/pseuds/Wolf___Spirit
Summary: It's 2002. Johnny Lawrence, Robby's single father after his son's mother, Shannon, disappeared from the map, is meet again with his old karate rival Daniel LaRusso, Sam's single father after the death of his fiancee. At first, all they want is to never see each other again, but after they start to meet everywhere and learn about their situations, they decide to make a temporary deal: take care of their babies together.What's the worst that can happen?
Relationships: (past) Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, (past) Shannon Keene/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 70
Kudos: 124





	1. "About being parents"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all:
> 
> -English is not my first language so I apologize for any flaws I may find in the text.
> 
> -Regarding Robby and Sam's birth dates, I am aware that Robby was born in February 2002 (winter) and Sam sometime in the summer of that same year, but for the purposes of the story, we are going to pretend that Sam was born in March, just a month after Robby.
> 
> -This first chapter is a kind of introduction, in the next we go fully into the story.
> 
> -I am very excited to start this story. I could turn it into a series, I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading <3

Johnny Lawrence always told himself that he would never be a father. Between his father, who abandoned him when he was born, Sid, who was complete shit, and Kreese, who tried to _kill him_ , it was clear to him that his father figures screwed him up enough to know that he would be no different. Furthermore, he also did not want to condemn anyone to carrying his own DNA, which is obviously defective or cursed, or both. You know, the DNA of an eternal loser.

So, at 18, smoking weed in his bedroom and hiding from the pathetic, annoying shit that was Sid, he made a vow that he promised to honor to death: he would never have children.

He met Shannon on New Years Eve 1999, at one of the turn of the millennium parties where everyone was anxiously waiting to see if the apocalyptic prophecies would come true, if this was the end of the world. He remembers joking with her about the last night on earth. They ended up going to bed in one of the rooms of the building after having had more shots of beer than they could count. The next day, the world hadn't ended, so they started dating. They went on a couple of amazing dates, but their relationship wasn't the most stable in the world. Shannon liked _stronger things_ , and Johnny went downward spiraling with her. They separated and got together hundreds of times in intermittent back and forth over the nearly two years they were together. And one day she came to her door with tears in her eyes, threw an open envelope in her face in fury and yelled, "You got me pregnant, you piece of shit!" In the envelope was a positive pregnancy test.

Johnny ended up vomiting in the bathroom (in part those must have been the beers he had for breakfast), while Shannon yelled at him all the insults there had been and had to be.

They tried, be a couple, quit shit. Johnny got a job. At five months, Shannon disappeared from the map and Johnny did not have time to think about the implications of a son that he would probably never know, because his mother died.

The next time he saw Shannon, there were no longer any signs of pregnancy and instead he was carrying a bundle wrapped in blankets in her arms. "Your son" she had said. The 18-year-old Johnny would have been very disappointed to know that he broke his promise to him. Shannon put him in her arms and Johnny shuddered to the core, feeling a kind of dizzying emotion and, above all, a lot of fear of making some movement that could break that little thing so small in his arms. She asked him to take care of while went to do some paperwork.

She did not return, of course. Not the next day, not a week, not the week after that. When a month had passed where Johnny only survived with the baby thanks to Bobby's advice, he understood that Shannon would not return at all. And he didn't have any way to contact her either.

The baby, his son, who discovered his name was Robert Keene just from the documents in the bag Shannon left behind, was suddenly completely dependent on him, a loser who drank beer like water and couldn't hold a single job. All little Robby has is him, and he feels like he should apologize for that. _Sorry boy, it's just me_. He is overwhelming.

Besides, he doesn't know anything about babies. Hell, he doesn't even know how to take care of himself, how is he supposed to take care of a baby, _his_ baby, one of the most fragile creatures in existence, when even plastic plants die in his hands?

Damn, how the fuck is he supposed to do this alone?

* * *

Daniel LaRusso always wanted to have a daughter. He imagined being a father, doing things together and teaching him what he knew, like karate. I would show him the world. He was exciting, beautiful, the idea of a part of you becoming a _person_. A little person whom he would love forever.

He met Amanda in the year '99. She was cunning, smart, and ambitious. She was passionate about cars, like him, and she wasn't afraid to take a chance to get the biggest prize. Daniel was at a point of self-discovery (it can also be called a crisis) at the time, swinging among men and women, but Amanda ... she was worth it.

Amanda, who died on a winter Tuesday, two days after the birth of her first child.

Those things happened, the doctors said, even with the latest advances in medicine and the odds in their favor, sometimes they couldn't do anything. This had only been one of those times. Bad luck. Daniel listened to them, nodding as he clutched his baby to his chest, but he really couldn't understand what they were saying. All he heard was a kind of static, a white noise that didn't stop when he picked up Samantha's things and papers, or when he was in the car, accommodating the baby in her special seat. Only when he found Amanda's handkerchief still crumpled on the passenger seat did the realization of everything that had happened hit him violently. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and wept silently. He wept for the woman he had loved and lost, and for his daughter, who would never know his mother.

He was alone, with a newly opened car dealership and a baby, his little daughter, who only had him. How did it happen? _Why?_

He would have to call her mother (flights were canceled due to a snowstorm in Newark and she hadn't been able to get there) and, oh god, Amanda's parents. Also to the car dealer and the church they leased because they planned to get married after Sam was born and ... God, _how?_

No.

He took a deep breath, just as Mr. Miyagi taught him to do. It can't fall apart, Sam needs it now.

He turned and took her baby in her arms, cradling her. She looked at him as if he was the only thing in the world, hers all hers, reaching out her little hand to touch his face. Daniel smiled, stifling a sob, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, little Sam, I'm dad. I'm here, I've got you."

He would be the best father, for her. Them would get ahead.

Sam is all that matters now.


	2. "It's war”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel meet again, and exactly what you would expect happens: They fight over a diaper bag. It is a declaration of war.

Here are Johnny Lawrence's discoveries so far about babies:

-They are loud, _very_ loud.

-They don't talk, so they cry for _everything_ they want and all the cries sound damn the same.

-The diapers were created by NASA or something. They are _impossible_.

-There are at least ten different types of milk on the market and, hell, what's the damn difference supposed to be?

-For they everything is kind of lethal danger, from the milk that is too hot to the bubble wrap.

-Babies cost money okay? And time.

-Did him say noisy?

Sometimes he feels that Robby is judging him with his gaze, those little green eyes _(he has_ _Shannon's_ _eyes_ _,_ _which_ _makes_ _him_ _feel_ _doubly_ _scrutinized_ ) seem to pierce him, as if saying over and over again like a deadly sentence: You are not enough, you are not enough, you're not enough. Obviously, the baby does not even know the meaning of those words. The only thing Robby has been doing lately is drooling excessively and trying to babble, and it's ... it's _cute_ , so cute. With those little hands and those bubbly smiles that he draws after drooling one of Johnny's favorite t-shirts.

Johnny is terrified, he's a mess, and no matter how much he pushes at work, they don't raise his salary, but deep down, he's worth it. Robby is worth it. The boy is going to be great, much better than him, and hold on, because Johnny is not going to allow the boy to go through the same thing that he went through, he is not going to abandon him like they did with him.

And, obviously, he'll have a festival when the kid says _dad_ , even as scary that word sounds.

"You're a money-sucking little vampire, aren't you Robby?" he tells him, as he holds him in his arms and looks at the large shelf of hundreds of brands of diapers, struggling to find the same ones he bought her last time. Robby babbles in his strange language in response, more interested in sucking on Johnny's plastic pendant than in the store itself. "Hell yeah" he celebrates to himself when he sees the last package left on the shelf and reaches for it, but when he pulls, the shit doesn't budge. Someone is pulling the other side.

"Excuse me, could you please drop them? I'm taking these" says the person next to him with a presumptuous voice that sounds like an idiot with capital letters.

Johnny straightens up to face him, still holding the diaper pack. The other guy doesn't let go either. He has strength, Johnny will grant him that. However, when he looks at it, his jaw drops.

"Shit, LaRusso," he huffs in disbelief. He hasn't seen this guy in how long? 18 years? However, Daniel LaRusso still has that baby face because he looks years younger than he must be _(_ _how_ _obnoxious_ ), his dark hair is super neat except for a little bangs falling from one side on his forehead, he wears a neat suit blue two- piece that must cost more than a month's rent from Johnny, and over the suit in stark contrast, a kind of elaborate _pink_ harness nestled across his chest, with a baby inside. LaRusso's face must be a reflection of his own surprised expression, with those big brown deer eyes in the headlights.

"Wait... Johnny Lawrence?" he says he, and his voice is softer than when they were in high school, but it's still a bit high-pitched around the edges.

Johnny wonders what he's seeing, probably just what it is: a disheveled guy wearing the same clothes from three days ago _(_ _old_ _jeans and a_ _Twisted_ _Sister_ _T-shirt with baby drool_ ) and holding a baby in his arms with just one. blanket, no car or some elaborate women's harness.

"Wow, it's been a long time," LaRusso smiles, but it doesn't seem like the genuine thing, but more of those easy billboard smiles. "Look at you, you look ... good"

"Thanks," he says dryly, but inwardly pleased to see LaRusso's brow furrow. What was the man waiting for? What he to tell him "you too"? Even if it were, Johnny would never tell him.

The brunette opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, as if he discarded possible phrases to say one after another. The only reason Johnny isn't leaving is that he still hasn't been able to get him to drop the fucking diaper pack. "Is he your son? What's his name?" he finally asks, giving his son a little hello like a complete fool.

"It's Robby, _my_ son," he emphasizes, holding the child against his chest with proud.

Obviously, his attitude has nothing to do with his being jealous of his old karate rival, or the expensive suit that tells him that he definitely did better in life than he was, or how stupidly comfortable he looks with his baby, like he's perfectly cut out for this and rubs Johnny's face. Just LaRusso is still an annoying, nosy little punk, that's all.

"She's Sam" he tells her, referring to his baby, though Johnny didn't ask.

Silence falls on them, and they spend a full minute tense looking at each other as they each hold one end of the diaper pack as if it were the only bottle of water in a desert.

"So, uh, it was great to see you again, John. Can you ... Could you ...? I have to take this, I'm late for a meeting" Daniel tells him, trying to be polite, but his teeth clench between words and give it away. He pulls the package and Johnny gives it another tug back.

"Sorry _buddy_ , I saw them first" Johnny replies, and it seems like flames are lit.

LaRusso's announcement smile finally falls off.

"I took them first," he states.

"No, I did. They're mine," Johnny growls.

Babies look from their parents to the other man and vice versa with curiosity.

"Look, these are the only diapers Sam wears, and I don't have time to go to another store" and when that doesn't work on Johnny, his frown deepens.

"Too bad, because they are also the ones Robby uses" Johnny points out. And while it's true, he knows well that at this point it could be a tampon box and if LaRusso wanted them, Johnny would fight the same way. A primal instinct flares in his stomach: _Don't-lose-_ _against_ _-LaRusso-again_. "Let them go, LaRusso"

The brunette snorts in exasperation. "Hey, I don't want a fight ..."

"Then give it to me and don't have it" interrupts Johnny.

"I need the diapers more," LaRusso states, and pulls.

Johnny pulls too. "I can do this all day" he warns her.

"So if you have that _much_ time, you can find another supermarket."

_Okay, time to_ _move_ _on to the heavy_ _artillery_ , Johnny decides. He gives the package a yank. Obviously LaRusso yanks it back. Just what he expected. He pretends to stumble forward with Robby in his arms. LaRusso drops the package, bending down to try to help. Johnny grins triumphantly and picks up the package from the floor: Silly.

"Bye, LaRusso" he scoffs, and hurries away with Robby in his arms.

"Johnny!" LaRusso claims behind his back. "Go to the ... Ugh" Johnny can clearly picture him biting his tongue to keep from saying _Shit_ in front of his baby.

Johnny leaves the supermarket with Robby in one arm and the diaper pack in the other. "Well done boy" he congratulates his son enthusiastically. And then two guards come out and grab him by the arms because he forgot to pay for the fucking diaper pack when he ran off. _Excellent_ _Johnny,_ _excellent_ _._

Fucking LaRusso, hope i never have to see him again.

At least the diaper package is yours.

* * *

Apparently, _and_ _because_ _the universe_ _hates_ _him,_ he does see LaRusso again. Fuck, almost twenty years without seeing him and now the guy in his stupid mommy harness and his baby show up everywhere. A week after the diaper triumph, he's in the store to buy Robby's formula, unpronounceable shit that Jimmy told him was good. He is trying to spell to the salesgirl whatever he wants with a very restless Robby in his arms when someone stands next to him and pronounces it perfectly to the other salesgirl.

Johnny turns around in disgust, knowing from the moment he heard the voice who it is next to him. LaRusso, with his expensive suit and his daughter in the harness, stares back at him with a shit-eating smile ( _that's the_ _smile_ _Johnny remembers_ ). Then, without ruffling a bit, the brunette asks the clerk for the four jars left in the store of the baby formula that Johnny was also looking for.

"Oh come on, man, you can't need to take them all," Johnny snorts.

Daniel takes the bag with the four damn jars and responds without looking at it: "I stay prepared, you know? Buy a little extra so I don't run out of anything, like with _the_ _diapers_ "

Immediately afterwards, LaRusso and the tall look of superiority leaves the store. If he hadn't carried a baby strapped to his chest, Johnny would have already tried to loosen her teeth with a good blow.

"Liki with thi diipirs" Johnny grunts in a whisper, as he watches him leave the store. He ends up having to use the age-old technique of chance to decide what baby formula he's going to buy.

LaRusso better watch out, because if for some evil motive from some kind of god who really hates Johnny, he meets him again, he'll _strike_ first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the conflict between these two is still intact, but calm, they will reach a better point. In the next one we will have a bit of Daniel's point of view. Thank you for reading! <3


	3. "Like a bullet train"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said that things get worse before they get better (hopefully in relationships too).  
> Daniel and Johnny fight in the middle of the street and have confused thoughts about it.  
> Meanwhile, their lives start to spiral out of control.

At what point did him life turn into a kind of bullet train that him can't stop? Daniel thinks he knows the answer, but it is one thing to know it and quite another to recognize it. And acknowledging this particular answer would only make it even more real than it already is, and he doesn't think he can take it, not yet.

"Danny honey, you should buy a new kettle, don't you think?" his mother comments from the kitchen.

Daniel sighs, finishing dressing Sam in the living room. Her little one is already a month old, she is beautiful, with blue eyes that look at Daniel as if she were her world. He will not disappoint her. She kisses her forehead and takes her in her arms, throwing the dirty diaper in the trash and heading to the kitchen.

"Mr. Miyagi gave me that kettle, Mom. I like it" she replies.

Her mother sighs, that mother's sigh that she tries to make you feel guilty and at the same time she knows you well enough to know that the subject is not up for discussion.

"I'm just saying ... Maybe it would do you good to innovate some things, a change of scenery is good to move forward" she continues, while she prepares Sam's bottle. "Since you don't want to move house..."

"Mom, we already talked about this. I'm fine here, this is the house _we chose_ for Sam, I can't afford to just ... find another one." Daniel takes a deep breath. He knows that his mother has good intentions, only this is not what he needs, a change of space will not change an absolute reality. "Hey, I know you're doing it for the good, yeah? If you want, you can pick out some new curtains or something, that's fine. You know I'm thankful for this month that you came to help me take care of Sam, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Do not say that" his mother kisses his forehead and then kisses Sam's. "You are a fighter, my boy"

"Thanks mom" Daniel smiles softly, receiving the bottle to feed Sam while she looks around curiously and drinks enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay longer?" his mother asks after a moment, unsure. "You know it's not bad knowing how to ask for help from time to time"

Daniel shakes his head confidently. "I know you have to go back to Newark, and ticket have already been purchased for tonight. We'll be fine, mom."

Actually, Daniel doesn't know what the fuck he will do when his mother leaves. The dealership has taken off in an incredible way, but that has also been a lot of work. Not to mention the advertising campaigns: Amanda had thought about using her knowledge of karate in advertising, and although Daniel had been a little unsure about it ( _karate is something almost sacred to him_ ) he finally agreed. However, without her, he cannot do it. Also, being 99.9% of the day dad, he doesn't have time to shoot commercials, so he has asked Anoush to be the face. Even with that, there are still a thousand things he has to do per day. And what can he do? He would not forgive himself if he became one of those absent parents who live to work instead of work to live.

"Well, I'll still stay today. I'll spend one last day with my granddaughter," his mother says. "And you have to promise me that you'll try to get some sleep for a change, son. Those deep dark circles can't be healthy."

"I'll try" Daniel shrugs, knowing he can't promise. Sam has changed sleep at the moment and that means she is quite active at night.

He hands Sam over to her once he's finished feeding her and says goodbye to both of them. He picks up his suit jacket at the entrance, puts on his shoes, and hasn't closed the door yet when he makes the first call of the many he must make throughout the day.

A bullet train that never stops, that's what it is.  
  


* * *

Johnny Lawrence is another thing to add to the list of things that have fallen on Daniel LaRusso in the last month. First, he steals her diapers and ends up making him have to go to a distant store and be late ( _and with his baby_ ) for his business meeting. So naturally the next time they meet, Daniel returns the favor. He still has quite a bit of the baby formula he bought that time, and he has no regrets about it. Since then, they have had a series of disastrous encounters ranging from fighting over a parking lot to over the only available shade of a tree in the park, to slamming their shopping carts against each other at the grocery store.

Daniel would like to say that he is the biggest man here, but the truth is, when he sees Johnny, he can't help end up in some kind of war to the death with him over the most ridiculous things. Actually, he's always been that way with Johnny Lawrence, it's all an inevitable fight when it comes to the two of them.

Apparently old habits really take time to die.

He drives to buy a good espresso at the nearest coffee shop on the first tiny break he has available, despite the fact that there is a perfectly functional coffee machine at the dealership. It just... needs a minute, you know? He has another meeting in ten minutes and he's tired of all those people looking at him suspiciously just because they know he's a single parent, and those who don't look at him like that silently pity him. Shit, he doesn't need anybody's pity.

He brakes at the stoplight, taking a deep breath as he squeezes the wheel so hard his knuckles are white. He's okay, he's okay, everything is...

Someone crashes his car from the side.

"What the hell...?!"

* * *

It's not Johnny's fault he didn't see the idiot standing in his way.

He had just gotten off his break from work and the babysitter called him ( _now he's got a fucking phone, some old shit that doesn't even ring and that used to be Bobby's old phone_ ), ranting I don't-know-what and Johnny he couldn't even understand what she was saying. So yeah, him got distracted. Between his head running at a mile an hour to keep up with the usual chaos that is his life, he didn't see him in time and couldn't help but give him a little knock. But he's also sure that the traffic light had already changed and that the other guy must have moved on before that happened.

"You must be kidding" Johnny snorts, when the one getting out of the car is, of course, Daniel LaRusso.

Johnny reluctantly gets out of the car, although a part of him was tempted to hit the gas and run away. Before he can speak, LaRusso gives him a shove in the chest.

"What the hell happens to you?!" he yells at her, then doesn't wait for Johnny to respond before continuing: "Supermarket fights are one thing, but this is another shit, Johnny. Sam could have been in the car with me!"

"What you think? What i did i do on purpose?" Johnny blocks the next push, throwing LaRusso back. People begin to crowd around him little by little. "Calm down, LaRusso. It was hardly a blow. Besides, he traffic light had already changed, you are the one who was still parked like an idiot in the middle of the street blocking traffic"

"Well, honks the fucking horn! He was right in front of you!"

"Oh, of course, because I have to be in the service of Daniel LaRusso right? Be careful so that you don't have to? Fuck off."

The next thing he knows is that they are fighting. No, not arguing, really _fighting_. Johnny throws a punch, LaRusso blocking and responds quickly with a high kick that nearly hits Johnny in the face. Neither gives ground. When was the last time Johnny fought someone who actually knows karate? He's been involved in a few ( _many_ ) bar fights, but this is something else. It is almost _exciting_ , as if the anger comes through the blows. And, to be honest, there was never a better focus for Johnny's ire than Daniel LaRusso. Apparently it's the same for LaRusso.

Kick. Blocking. Knock. Knock. Blocking.

Daniel ducks dodging a kick and then does a sweep, taking Johnny to the ground. Oh, but if he falls, LaRusso will fall with him. Johnny hooks his foot on LaRusso's ankle and pulls. The two end up falling backwards onto the pavement with a thud and there they stay breathing hard and with their hearts pounding in their ears. All in front of a very diverse crowd watching them.

Then the police arrive.

* * *

LaRusso pays both their fines and then stands in front of Johnny with fiery determination. "Don't ever come near me again, ever." he tells her, as if he believes that he can give her orders.

"This was my town first, LaRusso. _You_ don't come near me again" Johnny responds, leaning towards him not willing to give ground.

Daniel rolls his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever. As long as you don't cross my path again, for me you can proclaim yourself the king of California" the guy turns on his heel and leaves the station.

"Oh yeah? Good because...!" Johnny trailed off mid-sentence, fucking without finding an intelligent answer to that. It doesn't matter anyway, because LaRusso is already gone.

Johnny turns up the collar of his jacket and leaves the station as well ( _this is the first time he has visited one of these without having to be inside one of his cells_ ). He gets in the car and discovers that he lost his phone on the street, probably in the fight. "Shit," he mutters, and hurries back home to Robby, because he has no way of knowing what was going on there.

The fight with LaRusso was like being in a bubble for a few moments, but he's already burst.

He needs to solve the shit about him. By Robby.

* * *

Anoush ended up rescheduling the Meeting for tomorrow, because Daniel clearly didn't show up on time. And he wishes he could put all the blame on Johnny Lawrence, because that would be easier, but he knows well that he was distracted too, that he lost control. And Johnny was just there and fighting him is _easy_. Plus, the guy crashed his car, the car Amanda chose because she seemed familiar to him in an innovative way. Changing it, how to move house, almost feels like a kind of sacrilege. As if it's disrespectful to dare to move forward when she can't. Everything it is just... too much.

Daniel ends up locked in the office for the rest of the day, reviewing sales plans, inventories, and budgets. When the time comes, he goes to look for her mother and takes her to the airport. He says goodbye to her with Sam in her arms and watches her embark on her flight, keeping her smile until she disappears behind her hatch.

Then his expression finally falls, tired and worried. Sam touches his cheeks with her little hands until he gets him to smile for her, at least for a moment.

He needs to figure out what he's going to do, and he has to do it _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they wouldn't be Daniel and Johnny if they didn't have a karate fight on the public road. In the next one, they will make some breakthroughs that will lead them to look at each other in more detail than before. Thanks for reading <3


	4. "Medical checkups and one-time friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny takes Robby for a routine checkup and of course Daniel LaRusso is there too.  
> It's not as bad as you would expect.

When it became clear that he would be Robby's sole breadwinner, Johnny had to find a babysitter. Not that he liked the idea ( _in addition, the salary that he paid her left him without lunch some days, those in which he wondered if the baby formula is edible for adults_ ), but there was no way in which Hell she left him alone and he had no other options either. The girl was friends with Shannon, one of those casual friends who occasionally gave her a free haircut at the salon where she worked. Charging little, she said she would do it for Shannon ( _no, she didn't know where her son's mother had gone either_ ). It was fine for Johnny.

Until she called him the day was fighting in the street with Daniel LaRusso, in a kind of furious outburst because, according to her, he was paying her a pittance, as if this were a job in some company or some similar shit. So Johnny had to give her more that day and promise to fix it ( _he'll probably have to sell his soul to do it_ ). She is a bitch. But she knows how to care for babies.

He's taking Robby to his medical check-up today, anyway, so they gave him the day off and he doesn't have to deal with that woman. The little puppy is already two months old and Johnny does not know what to do with this time progress, making it more and more real. He is a father, he is the caretaker of _a lifetime_ , and all he wants is to run away and drown in alcohol. However, no matter how much him fingers vibrate, how much him ask for a bottle of beer, him haven't done it once and him won't. He can't do that to Robby.

Johnny learned, after losing the tournament and with it karate, that wallowing in failure without fighting is comfortable, that it's easy, and he has been doing it since he graduated from school: Fight all the time, but never to win, just to remember with the pain that is still alive. It has been him solution to everything, but it cannot be any more. It will not drag the boy into his misery.

For the first time in a long time, Johnny is fighting to win, and the trophy is for his son to have a good life.

* * *

The hospital where he takes Robby for his healthy checkup is the same one where he was born. He know from the record. This is where it should have been, and was not. He could blame Shannon for that, but he knows there was a good chance he had chosen to get drunk at some bar rather than come.

He doesn't understand all this much, why bring him to a hospital when he's not sick? Isn't it like... wasting time?

The woman at the reception looks at him suspiciously as he approaches to ask for his turn. Most people do it when they see him with Robby, like they don't fit the image of a man like him with a baby. It's fucked up.

At the end, he receives his form and turns around to find a seat to wait. Robby fidgets in her arms. The place is a bit crowded with people with babies and their young children, but there is still a seat left. However, Johnny doesn't celebrate his luck so soon: The person sitting next to the available seat is Daniel LaRusso, of course. His back is turned, but Johnny easily recognizes that dark hair and the pink harness crossed over his back. Fuck. He would stand right here until they call him, but Robby has gotten restless and in these cases it is better to sit down, still at the risk of a battle in a room full of babies with their parents.

So he can do this. LaRusso was able to get to the waiting room first, but Johnny was in California first. Sits next to him and blurts out without looking at him: "Before you start with your shit, I'm not following you. This is the last available seat, so let me pretend you don't exist and that's it."

LaRusso does not respond to him, and that means that A) Strangely, he accepted Johnny's words or B) did not hear him. Johnny will go for the B, because the antecedents prove it, so he turns to him while trying to prevent Robby from getting inside his shirt and opens his mouth to speak, but closes it when he discovers the reason for LaRusso's null answer: the man is _asleep_. Like... completely asleep, leaning slightly forward, with his baby also asleep against your chest. He is not wearing a suit like all the previous times he has seen him, but only jeans and a brand jacket. It looks more like the LaRusso of old, the big mouth with the plaid shirts. The guy looks tired, there are deep dark circles under his eyes, and, well, he managed to fall asleep in an incredibly noisy room, that's proof enough. How strange to think of Daniel LaRusso as a human being who gets tired.

Johnny sighs, not knowing why he's disappointed instead of relieved. There is no confrontation today. However, Robby didn't get the memo, because he leans over to LaRusso's daughter and babbles at her before Johnny can back away from where he leaned over to watch. Johnny sees the strangest thing in life: The babies look at each other curiously, and Robby stretches his hands towards the girl.

Oh no, no child of him will make friends with a LaRusso, not on his guard.

He take Robby away, who begins to squirm more uneasily in his arms. "Calm down kid, we don't play with the enemy, remember?"

Then, LaRusso's baby starts crying. Despite how sound asleep he looked, the brunette wakes up at the first sound of his baby. "Sam. What's up, honey? Easy, easy, don't cry baby" and begins to rock her. His reaction speed is, in fact, quite impressive.

The girl stops crying after a moment. Of course, another thing LaRusso is better at. Speaking of which, the guy turns to look to the side and almost jumps out of his seat. "Oh my god" he exclaims, mainly surprised. Then more jaded: "Johnny? Really?"

Johnny frowns, trying to keep Robby still in his arms. "Only seat available. Don't put your panties on the heap, LaRusso," then he turns to his son. "Easy, Robby."

LaRusso sighs in resignation, and runs a hand over his face, trying to finish waking up. "Good, good" he finally snorts. He looks at his baby, and when he notices her reaching out to Robby as well, he tilts his head in confusion. "I lost something?" he asks, almost amused by the babies' reactions. What does not see the seriousness of this situation?

"My son is too young for girls, much less a LaRusso" Johnny growls.

Daniel rolls his eyes in exasperation. "They're _babies_ , Johnny. They don't think that's it, don't be a ... that" it's funny the way LaRusso avoids saying words like _idiot_ in front of his daughter. "There is something among children called one-time friends, you know?"

Fucking LaRusso, who turns and leans towards them a little, allowing Sam to catch up with Robby and they start fiddling with their hands curiously. It's fucking sacrilege ... But it's also fucking adorable. Robby is obviously a son of his father, a true conqueror. That is probably the only good part that you could inherit.

LaRusso seems about to pull out a camera, god forbid. And then he notices the token next to Johnny. "Shouldn't you be filling that out?" he points to the form, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, don't tell me" Johnny scoffs. "Do not mess"

"As if he wanted to" LaRusso replied dryly, thus returning to his usual dynamics.

The point is that the form could well be written in Chinese, because Johnny doesn't understand any of this. Why do you need so much data? He's coming to his fucking son's checkup, not buying a house.

"What the fuck is this?" he murmurs to himself, because the more complicated the questions are as he advances.

"Shut your mouth, Johnny, there are little ears present" LaRusso complains, covering Sam's ears.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Johnny growls. "Uh, not that I'm asking you but is this part about me or the child?"

LaRusso scoffs. "What? Can't you answer a simple medical form?"

"Fuck off"

"Enough of that!" LaRusso puts his hands on his daughter's ears again, annoyed.

"About what? Fu-?"

Suddenly, Daniel snatches the form from him.

"What- ?"

"Give me that pencil," LaRusso blurts out, holding out his hand.

"Fuck you"

"Enough!" demand.

"I'm sorry, _princess_ " Johnny scoffs, but he gives him the pencil.

LaRusso gives him a menacing look but doesn't respond, instead leaning over the form with a critical eye. "The only thing you've put in is your name and Robby's?

Johnny's ears turn red and he tries to remove the form from him, but LaRusso wiggles a bit and it's quite difficult to snatch it away with two babies in the middle. "Quiet man. Do you want to fill out your form before they call you or not?"

"I do not need your help"

"I am not helping you." declares the brunette strictly. "I help the poor receptionist who will have to deal with you later. Now, shall we start?"

"Ugh" Johnny snorts. Damn bossy LaRusso. "Fine, but we won't talk about this again."

"And we are not friends" LaRusso adds. "It seems perfect"

So they spend the next fifteen minutes filling out the form while their children play on their laps. When LaRusso is called in, they have already filled out the form and Johnny has already turned it in.

His son follows LaRusso's daughter with his eyes until they disappear behind the door following the nurse.

"Little raitor" Johnny murmurs affectionately to his son, stroking his little head.

Maybe Johnny didn't get a great confrontation, but it wasn't too bad. LaRusso is probably going to be surprised when he notices the paper that Johnny put across his back while he was distracted, and what he drew on it. Small retribution for all that teasing.

He will consider himself the partial winner of this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies Robby and Sam have much more emotional intelligence than their parents? Definitely.  
> In the following,things could get a little more difficult in Daniel's life and in Johnny's, we'll see what happens when they meet again after receiving their respective bombs.


	5. "Breaking point"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel's lives reach a breaking point. They realize that they cannot continue living as until now and and that they must make decisions about it.

Johnny has a problem.

Well, yes, he has a lot of problems. But now he has a new one. _Surprise surprise_.

So the day hadn't gone so bad. He left Robby with the babysitter and went to work. He came home to see how things were going when he had a lunch break. Everything was normal until he opened the door and was greeted by a diaper, _a fucking diaper,_ thrown in his face by the babysitter, who unceremoniously yelled at him to fuck off, and then quit because he was _only two days_ late with the payment. The only thing Johnny could yell at her, as she walked away with her bag, was, "You can't quit, because I'm firing you!" and then slamming his fist through the stupid 2x2 apartment wall, letting out a cry of frustration. And then he couldn't even give himself a moment to wallow in his self-pity, because the screaming scared Robby and the little boy starts crying, so he has to be on him picking him up and making funny faces at him to calm him down. So since there's no way in hell he's going to leave the little boy alone in the apartment, he doesn't go back to work that day and obviously gets fired. Then there are two holes in the wall instead of one.

So here's the thing: In one day, she was left without a babysitter and without a job. She has a baby to feed and rent to pay, and she can't do both. Also, Shanon's crazy friend took the money that was in the cookie jar. _Bitch_.

She flops onto the couch with Robby in her arms, rocking him to sleep. "Sorry boy, I'm really trying" he promises.

Robby babbles unintelligible things, since he still can't speak, but Johnny is still moved by it. Perhaps earlier he would have thought that it would be better to leave it with someone else, someone who had resources and was not a good-for-nothing who has never had savings. However, this little puppy is his life now, he can't imagine being without him, not hearing his first word, seeing his first steps ... Maybe that's selfish, he doesn't know, but he doesn't want to give up anyway.

"What are we going to do now, champ?"

He knows that there is still a choice, a horrible and unpleasant option who would like to punch in the face: Sid, his stepfather. He doesn't want that jerk to ever get near Robby, but what other choice does he have but to humble himself again in front of his stepfather for some money? It's a risk, he know. His mother is gone, Sid might choose to fuck him, but Johnny thinks if he lets himself be verbally beaten enough, maybe he could get something ( _it was always like that with Sid_ ). After all, he's gotten him out of jail twice since the funeral.

Against all her promises, tomorrow afternoon she will have to pay her stepfather a visit. And will get on his knees if necessary.

* * *

If Daniel LaRusso were asked what he likes best about his job, he would answer with two words: Cars, people. It is the root of everything. He is passionate about cars and he has always liked talking to people. Now, being the owner ( _originally I was going to be the co-owner with Amanda.._.) of a car dealership leaves those two things quite out of the picture: You have mechanics who take care of the cars and salespeople who are in charge of dealing with people. most of the time. What does Daniel do then? Manage. He takes care of numbers, finances, salaries, deals, business meetings and the presentation of new projects, among others. It's like keeping an island afloat where you are the one in charge. Amanda always liked that part better, directing. Daniel loves numbers and was the most creative, but he's also a lot more familiar, you know, the type who knows the names of each of his workers and what lives they lead. Anyway, when they decided to start this business, they knew it would be a lot of work in the beginning, like any business that is just being born, but they were going to do it together and they could take turns taking care of the baby.

Now, Daniel feels like he's two people in one and, _god_ , it's exhausting.

Today he gets up like every day, very early, after having slept for about three hours or so ( _Sam is still in the process of getting used to sleeping at night, so even if he didn't have many folders to go through, he still wouldn't sleep much_ ). He showers, dresses in one of the blue suits from the closet ( _he_ doesn't _stare at the empty space on the other side of the closet too long_ ), prepares Sam's bottles, and carefully stores them in the bag with the rest of the things of the little one. He change your daughter's diapers and dress her, then give her the morning bottle. Have a coffee and eat some cookies while his sending Anoush a message with the schedule for today and the estimate results for the day before. Anoush reminds him of the meeting scheduled with Tom Cole, the competition, for today. Daniel curses inwardly, and sends a thumbs up by chat. Then, he takes the briefcase with the documents, the bag with Sam's things, and Sam, and leaves the house to his car, where he accommodates everything, adjusts his daughter in the baby carrier and he climbs forward.

He has carried this tidy routine for quite a few days. He still hasn't been able to find a babysitter for Sam ( _he's also a little scared of becoming those parents kids only see at dinner_ ), but Stacey Cho, one of the dealership's secretaries, is always very happy to stay with Sam for a time while he attends meetings and stuff.

He know won't be able to hold this forever, but will still try as long as possible. Daniel LaRusso has been cornered many times throughout his life, he can fight his battle alone.

Get to the dealership with twenty minutes to spare for the start of the day. Say hello to Damien and Megan, his front door salespeople ( _both chosen by Amanda. It's like her ghost is hovering over him all the time, squeezing his heart_ ), drop Sam off with Stacey Cho, and say hi to Carla, the receptionist of the first shift.

When he turns around, Anoush is already next to him and the day begins.

* * *

Tom Cole is an unpleasant man. He has been in this business in the valley for two years and, at the opening of LaRusso Auto Group, he paid them a visit that was more of a warning to stay low profile, that there was only one king of cars in the Valley. Daniel has already dealt with these types of men, thugs, so it was easy for him to handle it.

Now that his numbers are outpacing Cole's, the man pays him a _cordial visit_ after lunch. Daniel handles it well, easily dismissing warnings about falling new business, _customer_ theft claims, and everything Tom throws up.

"Tom, if you don't have anything else to say, then you'd better go. We'll have a busy day."

"Do you know why I know you will fail, Daniel?"

"Light me up, Tom"

"Easy, the basis of your entire campaign" Tom smiles, all teeth, like a shark looking for blood. "All that honesty, family, do you really think it will work for you? After all, you're standing here and I don't see any family behind you."

Daniel handles it well ... until Tom starts making allusions to Amanda.

"This conversation is over, Tom. I'm not going to give in to you buying us, we're doing very well here"

"Oh yeah? Good Daniel, good. But think about this: How long do you think you can continue to lean on the idea of a family company when your daughter's mother is dead?"

_That is all_.

"Enough! Get out of here!" Daniel screams, furious.

Tom has the nerve to smile.

"Easy, we're just having a conversation here...."

On impulse, Daniel turns and kicks the damn glass of tea in his hands, not caring that the liquid spreads on the floor of his office. At least Tom's smile fades. The guy raises his hands and takes a step back.

"Get out of here. Now." Daniel repeats.

"Okay, okay. But remember, LaRusso, this opportunity will not be repeated. Do you want to be my competition? I will squash you like a fly" Tom opens the door, but when he is halfway to the exit... "Oh, by the way, and it's just a comment, I don't think bringing your baby to work is very professional, does it?"

The man closes the door just in time, or Daniel would have kicked him in the face.

Daniel affirms himself with both hands on the table. "Shit" he huffs. His hands are shaking slightly and he hates losing control of himself like this. That man knows nothing, he doesn't know, _he has no idea_... God, he needs air. He have to get out of here for at least a moment.

When he leaves the office, Anoush is waiting outside with a worried expression. Daniel gives him a smile and replies that he's fine when he asks, then asks him to take over as he goes out. Anoush accepts easily. He takes Sam, thanks Stacey, and leaves the dealership. The sun burns his eyes when it rises.

"I'm sorry honey" she apologizes to her daughter, because she feels like she has to. She's so small and beautiful and _perfect_ , and she deserves... She deserves a mother and she will never get one.

Get in the car and drive, not realizing him are heading to the beach, not until are there. He drives, away from the place that was to be a dream, which _was_ his dream, and which is now the heaviest load on his back.

* * *

Sid continues to live in the same house where Johnny lived before ( _and so did his mother, until his death_ ). In the great mansion of Encino. Johnny knows, he was there not too long ago, at his mother's wake. He swore to himself that this would be the last time he would ever set foot in that place, but he's driving there again. This is how Johnny Lawrence falls over and over again: on a tournament mat, on the floor of a parking lot, drugged on his bedroom floor, drunk in a bar, furious in a fight, heartbroken at a funeral. One failure after another. And he was fine, when the glitches only affected him. It's different now, with Robby sitting in the back seat of the Firebird. Johnny watches him over and over in the rearview mirror. His body tense as if he could anticipate the coming conflict.

At the detour, take the street to the beach instead of the street that goes to Sid's house.

"We'll make a stop first, kid" he tells Robby.

He lowers the window next to him a little and lets himself smell the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next one we will see what happens when Daniel and Johnny meet after they have both been pushed to the limit.
> 
> I know, I'm hitting hard them here, but don't worry, things will start to improve for them little by little.


	6. “Neutral ground”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny meet on the beach and, of course, they argue. However, the growing connection between their babies prevents them from leaving on opposite sides. So they talk... or something like that.

The beach is always quite empty at this time of year, except for the usual groups of teenagers. Johnny knows it well. Like any self-respecting Californian, he spent most of his childhood and adolescence on the beach. It's only when her feet sink in and sand enters the hole in the sole of her right shoe that she realizes it's the first time she's brought Robby here. He holds the boy to his chest, wrapped in his blanket to protect him from the sea breeze, and walks forward.

A few meters from them, a group of teenagers are in a circle drinking beer and laughing and nostalgia tightens a little on Johnny's chest. Remember when he was one of them, on his expensive bikes and pretty jackets, with his friends covering his back. All those memories feel different now, like they belong to a different life, to a different person.

Simpler times.

"When you're old enough to fill those legs, I'll teach you to surf" Johnny talks to Robby as he walks. "I should probably sell my kidney to get a board, but I don't even need to have two anyway, so take my word for it when you know how to say more than blablabla" he rambles. He always found people who talk to babies ridiculous. I mean, man, _they don't_ _understand_ _you_. But now he thinks Robby can do it, he's a smart baby.

In his arms, Robby laughs. You see?

Speaking of babies, now that he've gotten further into the beach, begin to hear a baby crying and frowns slightly. As him get closer, notice a silhouette and _(no,_ _shit_ _, really?)_ The fucking pink harness on Daniel LaRusso's back.

This is how his life is summed up, he arrives at the beach and LaRusso arrived first, before in old sneakers and plaid shirts, and now in designer clothes and expensive shoes sunk in the wet sand. Only Ali is no longer in the middle of both, right?

Well anyway, the beach is big, all Johnny has to do is walk in the opposite direction. And it's what he plans to do when LaRusso turns around a bit and inadvertently gives Johnny a profile view of his face. A pale, fine tear slides down her cheek as she cradles her baby and murmurs soft things to calm her.

Something strange and uncomfortable turns Johnny's stomach. He has never been comfortable with seeing people cry. See LaRusso, Mr. Perfection and superiority LaRusso, cry? It seems unnatural, what could break the stubborn and unstoppable shit that this man is? And it seems like shit is contagious, because soon Robby starts crying too.

"Oh great" Johnny snorts sarcastically, moving Robby to try and calm him down.

LaRusso turns to look at him, surprised, as he quickly wipes his tears with the suit jacket mage. Johnny will pretend he didn't see that, for the sake of their enmity.

"Johnny? Really? Looking at me while I'm not realizing is your new hobby now?" the brunet snorts, and his tone of voice becomes completely soft when he addresses his baby again. "It's fine, it's fine little one, calm down"

"I don't do that. You're always in my place, LaRusso, don't mix things up" Johnny growls with a frown.

"I don't have time or energy for you right now, John" there it is, the superior tone again. Johnny hates him like hell, but it's still better than watching him cry loke a little girl.

LaRusso starts to walk away across the sand, but suddenly stops and looks at her baby. The girl stopped crying and is stretching her hands to where Johnny is. No, not for him, for Robby. His son also stopped crying and begins to stretch his hands towards LaRusso's flea, babbling.

Yes, this is why they should never let them play together, see? Now they are doomed.

Daniel takes a couple of steps back toward Johnny, his hair ruffled by the sea breeze in contrast to his neat and neat appearance. Johnny has no choice but to give in when the babies grab his little hands in a scene very similar to the time they met in the hospital.

LaRusso licks his lips with his tongue and sighs her words: "They are ... calming each other down?" there is a hint of incredulity in his words, but also a certain tenderness.

Johnny has nothing to say that doesn't sound a little sissy, so he just snorts in resignation.

LaRusso wipes your baby's nose and cheeks with lemon-scented tissues from his pocket. Johnny cleans Robby with the same blanket he wraps him in because, hey, economy.

As the babies are playing together in his arms, Johnny and Daniel seem to reach the unspoken consensus that they will be here for a while.

"What are you doing here?" LaRusso finally asks him, because of course the man can't stay too long without trying to fill the silence. He's not looking at Johnny when he talks, but at the babies, so Johnny looks out to sea and silently wishes for a beer as he responds.

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You're the one shoving two hundred dollar shoes in the sand" the blonde raises his eyebrows.

LaRusso frowns slightly, but doesn't respond to Johnny's provocation _(bored)_. Instead, he says, "I needed a break. I found this to be a good place for that, you know, when there's no one hitting you on the sand."

"You were messing with my girl, LaRusso"

"Ali _wasn't_ your girl for weeks, Johnny" LaRusso snorts irritably, but keeping a regulated voice so as not to upset the babies in their midst.

"It was our business, you shouldn't have gotten in"

"I didn't even know you existed when I got to that beach. Ali sure didn't tell me. What? Should I guess I had an idiotic ex-boyfriend who would haunt me for months with his gang of violent karate fighters?" in fact, LaRusso's words make a bit of sense. God, how fucking hateful.

"You could have pulled away, but you kept pushing"

"Is this really what you want to talk about? We were kids, and you played a very good five to one to teach me a lesson" LaRusso purses his lips for a moment "Besides, in the end I won you cleanly"

The blonde hears the note of self-centered pride in his voice. Quick-tongued little punk.

"It was an illegal kick," Johnny points out through clenched teeth.

"Oh please, everything above the waist was legal. Get over it." LaRusso rolls his eyes.

“Get over it _you_ " Johnny replies.

“Me? Should I get over it? You stole some diapers from me when we met again, _many years_ after that" LaRusso complains.

"I didn't steal them from you, they were always mine. You're the one who bought all the baby formula from the store just to annoy me" Johnny responds without missing a beat.

"You took my things from the only shade available in the park"

"You crashed me with your shopping cart"

"You crashed _my_ _car_!"

"You crossed in front of my car!"

"You put a penis drawn on my back!"

Johnny laughs heartily at the memory. "I do not regret that"

"God, you're insufferable." LaRusso holds the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You're no saint, LaRusso," Johnny blurts out, irritated. Who does he think he is?

And this would be the perfect time to go on a triumphant exit. The problem is, that would only happen if, in fact, he could move from here. But Robby begins to complain as soon as he is away from Sam, so he must return to the starting position.

"What's up puppy? Do you want to live on the beach now?" He speaks to Robby, who completely ignores him.

After a moment of silence, LaRusso speaks quietly: "Maybe... Maybe we can stay until they fall asleep, right? It will be easier to separate them asleep, now that they apparently decided to be best friends. I mean, it's objectively strategic."

Of course, LaRusso is the one who would extend the olive branch first. _Little girl_.

Johnny grimaces but doesn't protest.

"Strategic, yes" he tries to sound casual and nonchalant, "I can do it, for Robby."

"Good" LaRusso nods, stroking her baby's head tenderly.

So they are left standing on, apparently, new neutral ground, which is ironically where the fight between them began. The breeze shakes their hair as they gaze at each other, the fire in their gazes would surely look great if the two of them weren't holding babies playing with their little hands. Even if there were people on the beach, they probably wouldn't notice it, it's always been that way between the two of them.

Finally, LaRusso's shoulders relax and he flops onto the sand like he's not wearing a nice expensive blue suit. Johnny mimics him, reaching out for the children.

LaRusso looks at him with those huge brown eyes and, after a moment of silence, points to his head. "You still have those golden locks, huh?"

Johnny frowns in confusion.

"Obviously. Where were they supposed to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one, Daniel and Johnny will have time to talk while the babies fall asleep and they might discover some things they didn't expect from each other.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think Daniel and Johnny's first meeting will be?


End file.
